Undead hell and heaven mixed in one
by edward4eva12345
Summary: Emmett finds bella in the woods he changes her. Bella and edward immediatly fall in love but deny it. Bella has extrodinary gifts that. Why does Aro want her and why is felix interested in her. Will forks high school welcome the new member of the Cullen family or figure out the truth. WARNING may contain violence, sex and MAY CONTAIN memories of rape. NORMAL PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story for THIS account I hope you like my first chapter ill update as soon as possible its normal couples Rosalie/Emmett. Carlisle/Esme. Jasper/Alice. And will be Edward/Bella. The Volturi will possibly be in this story. I really hope you enjoy I love reviews whether there good or bad I'd like to know your true feeling for my story. **

**I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers does.**

**CHAPTER 1**

EMMETTS POV

I was running through the woods hoping to find a grizzly when I found two I stalked slowly towards them and was about to go for one when I saw what they were they were leaning over it was a girl she had brown hair she was slender but beautiful all in the same.

The bears were attacking her slowly they hadn't actually eaten any of her yet it was like they were playing around but she had been bitten a lot there was a lot of blood I was surprised by my strength well not my physical strength because we all knew I was hell strong it made me feel powerful because it wasn't fair that Edward had his stupid mind reading, Alice had her seeing the future thing crazy pixy and jaspers control over emotions oh I really hated that some times.

One of them took another bite at the girl and I growled low the bears didn't seem to hear it but suddenly the memories of my change came back to me I was so glad that Rosalie had found me she was my everything, yes I was whipped but I was happy about it!

I ran towards the bears at vampire speed and slammed into the biggest one sending it flying into a tree then I went for the second one which had turned to me growling I went for it and quickly snapped its neck there was no time to feed I had to save my sister _wait! My sister what the hell am I thinking I don't even know this girl and yet I already thought of her as a sister!_

I walked towards the girl I could hear her heart slowly and I picked up my pace within a second I was crouched down beside her, her blood was intoxicating better than any blood id ever smelt before I almost drank her right there and then but I stopped myself by thinking about how Rosalie would feel if I killed a human.

But I wish that Carlisle was here so he could change her there was no doubt in my mind I had to change this girl she felt like family. I leant down next to her neck and I bit her I pushed as much venom in as I could and then I leant back. But her heart was still slowing to fast so I decided to bite her again this time at the wrist then I bit her other wrist her ankles and then her hips. _God I hope this works!_ I didn't know what to do should I stay here with her or should I take her home. I decided to go home only Carlisle and Esme were home the rest of the family was out clothes shopping. Since the girl was only in here bra and underwear I decided to give her my shirt I took my white singlet off and put it on her she looked very funny with it on it was seriously to big it was like a dress on her.

I picked her up and walked human speed through the forest thinking about what I was going to say to Carlisle and Esme. My eyes were slightly red from when I bit her because it was impossible to not get some of her blood. I wondered what Carlisle and Esme's first impression of her would be she was dripping with blood so much that you couldn't see where the bears had bitten her I wondered whether they would assume from my eye color and the state of the girl that I had drank from her they wouldn't judge me or be angry they would understand but that wouldn't change how I would feel if that had really happened. By the time I had finished thinking all this I was outside my front yard.

**love edward4eva :)**

**hope you enjoyed it was a slow start but i dont just want to suddenly jump into the story my goal is to reach 20 chapters if i reach more then i will be even happier so please, please review i will appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like**

**CHAPTER 2**

I took a deep unnecessary breath and walked through the front door they would be able to smell her blood now I walked over to the kitchen bench and laid her down by the time I had done so Carlisle and Esme were standing behind me I turned around to see a mixture of emotions in their eyes shock, disbelief, confusions, and forgiveness.

"It's not what it looks like" I said in a quiet voice.

"What happened son" Carlisle said

"I was out in the woods when I found her there were these bears attacking her so I killed the bears but she was gonna die so I bit her because well I remembered when that happened to me and because I feel like she's my sister already!" I said a little bit louder

"Im so proud of you Emmett" Esme said running over and hugging me. I smiled.

"Im proud of you too son you did the right thing, and im proud of your strength"

"Thank you Carlisle, Esme" I smiled and I, Carlisle and Esme decided that we should clean her.

She was about Alice's size so whilst Esme was cleaning her body getting rid of the blood and dirt I decided that I'll get one of her simple dresses and I decided on a blue silk dress that had straps and went to Alice's knees meaning it would probably go to this girls mid thighs. But then I went to the dreaded underwear draw I knew that she wouldn't need a bra because of the padding._ You might be wondering how the amazing Emmett knows this I know this because my pixie of a sister Alice makes us go shopping every chance she gets and well once someone puts something in our head it is never forgotten. _I was going through Alice's underwear draw horrifically when I decided that her hips were too big to fit these she had similar hips to Rosalie so I went across the hall to Rosalie and I's things and found a pair of black underwear that I thought would fit.

When I went back to the kitchen Esme had finished and had just flung a towel over the girl. Carlisle was standing close to the girl as well looking at me proudly. I went to Esme and said

"Here are some clothes I hope they fit her" she smiled and said "thank you Emmett".

Me and Carlisle turned away to give the girl a bit of privacy when Carlisle said

"Son it is amazing that you restrained yourself to do this I am very proud I noticed that you had bit her a couple times and I am glad that you thought of that" he smiled at me proudly and I couldn't help feeling loved.

A couple miles down the road we could hear the rest of the family coming home. I cringed as I thought of what horrifying things that could have been brought and right now sitting in the back of Alice's yellow porshe.

Carlisle chuckled probably understanding why I shuddered.

"Wait, why didn't Alice see this" I said curious

"Hmmm I don't know son surely if she had of seen this she would have called to warn us or something" Carlisle mumbled half to himself.

Just then Alice's porshe came through the drive way and stopped. I started to get nervous for some reason I wasn't quite sure. The girl was dressed and I Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of her not necessarily hiding her because you could smell her but mainly just to tell the house first.

The first person to walk in was Alice. I expected her to be all like 'who's that' but no she smiled really big and ran over to the girl and yelled well more like squealed

"Bellaaaa"

Was that the girls name it was a cool name but if Alice new why didn't she tell us, god why didn't she tell me! I decided that I was going to ask how she knew but Alice said

"Don't ask Emmett not yet anyway"

I was confused but let it go stupid pixie with her seeing the future stuff. Next to come into the kitchen was jasper followed by Rosalie, who grinned at me but then stopped when she saw that my eyes were a slight red and there was someone behind me. That's when Edward entered the room looking straight at me he must have read jasper and Rosalie's mind because now the three of them were both wearing blank expressions.

"It's not what it looks like"

They just stood there so I explained the story, when I got to the bit where she was getting attacked by the bear Rosalie ran and hugged me she knew how hard it must be for me. Once id finished they nodded and jasper said

"Well can we see the girl?"

"Her names Bella" Alice said to everyone's shock so she said

"and don't ask why I never told you this was gonna happen because you will find out in the end, and everyone I want you to block your minds so that we all get to see her with our own eyes"

Everyone was confused but nodded you could see Edward pinch his nose with annoyance and I chuckled.

One by one everyone went and had a look at Bella. First Alice went even though she had already seen her when she came to sit back down she was smiling, then jasper he was smiling to but wasn't breathing, then Rosalie who looked a little jealous for some reason. The last person to look was Edward when he got to the table he froze solid an unreadable expression in his eyes.

**Hope you guys liked the second chapter Edward first look at his one and only. Thanks for the reviews and the people that added me as a favorite or are following me etc. god the way I said that made me make you guys sound like stalkers LOL hope that this at least made your day abit better or at least not worse please review oh and I think I spelt porshe wrong sorry!**

**Love edward4eva **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked the second chapter**

**I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers does! (Tear rolls down cheek and I scream "whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy") **

**CHAPTER 3**

(Carlisle's pov)

Edward gasped and I realised what was happening)

(Bella's pov)

I had to get away I had to run as far away from Charlie as possible I couldn't stay here I couldn't get hit and kicked everyday I wanted to go to a normal school with normal people I wanted normal parents. Well mainly that was all a lie I'll take anything that isn't this. My father Charlie sawn is an abusive drunk who lives in forks he only became abusive after mum died. But I couldn't take it anymore I had to get away. I started to pack a bag when I heard Charlie's police car park in the front yard so I dropped my stuff and bolted he had threatened to hurt me more now because I broke a glass washing the dishes I was terrified. I ran down stairs and straight for the back door I was half way into the woods when I realized that my dad was following. I kept running as fast as I could I have gotten out of being clumsy real quick because I was scared of Charlie.

I kept running when I heard a growl behind me it sounded like a bear and I screamed seconds after I had screamed my father came into view. he was about 5 meters away when a bear jumped on him he had his gun and he shot the bear and I yelped in pain and stopped moving but Charlie couldn't get up the bear was to heavy it was holding Charlie down so I kept running about two hours later I felt like I was going to die I was always a fast runner when my mum was alive I used to run for hours and hours just for the fun of it. I had no idea where I was I was just glad I was gone when suddenly I hard another growl I jumped and turned around there were two bears behind me. one of the swiped his razor sharp claws over my skin and then there was red seeping out of my shirt alarmingly fast I was sent flying backwards and I hit a tree the bears started biting me tearing my clothes and flesh I started to get faint I always hated the smell of blood and now I was going to die. Just before I lost consciousness I heard a feral growl that didn't sound like a bear I went to look for the source of the food but then I fainted.

BURNING... suddenly I felt pressure on my neck and then suddenly my neck e=was burning I was on fire someone was burning me could it be Charlie! No this was a different burn extremely painful but somehow different to fire. I wanted to scream but I didn't want Charlie to find me even if I was dead I didn't want him to find me. it felt like I had been burning for hours but it could have been minutes but suddenly I heard a sound a sound that seemed to calm the burning not much but a bit it was a quiet gasp it sounded like an angels voice I had never heard anything like it before. I wanted to see who gasped but I couldn't open my eyes. Suddenly the burning was all over my body not just in certain places but everywhere it took everything in me not to scream I wanted to hear that voice again.

(Jaspers pov)

I could feel so many emotions at once confusing coming from almost everyone around me except Carlisle and Edward, Carlisle was feeling joyful, realization, and pride but still a hint of confusion that I think was directed at Bella. Edward was felling almost every emotion it was making me feel abit sick actually there was anger, hope, joy, frustration, denial, confusion and I also felt an emotion coming from him it was so strong that I was having difficulty containing it. It was love I suddenly understood why Carlisle was feeling such feelings I was happy for Edward.

Suddenly I felt someone's emotions I hadn't yet felt it was Bella's she was feeling so much pain that if I were human I probably would have thrown up. Bella was also feeling scared and she was feeling a lot of love which confused me.

Luckily for me I was still hiding my mind from Edward it was quite difficult but it was working.

Edward suddenly snapped out of his 'trance' but stayed close to Bella I could tell that he was going to protect her. Suddenly Alice growled and looked straight at Edward she must have been mentally talking to him because he growled back and said

"That's not true I just want to stand here Alice"

I could feel the denial he was feeling it was obvious he didn't think he deserved her.

(2 days later)

(Carlisle's pov)

Edward had left to go hunting this morning I new that he just wanted to get away probably to sort himself out. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was denying that Bella was his mate. The rest of the family already loved her like a sister Esme was extremely happy that she was getting a new sister yesterday she had gone shopping for a whole new wardrobe for her. everyone was redecorating the spare bedroom that was across from Edwards Alice wasn't happy about that she knew that Edward and Bella were supposed to be together, so she just wanted to set her stuff up in Edwards room but she knew that he wasn't ready. Nobody but me, Alice, jasper and Esme new that Bella and Edward were meant to be. We thought we'd keep it a secret for now it was hard but we were managing.

I had checked on Bella every couple hours I was still abit worried because she wasn't screaming or moving but I did that myself as well. She sounded good thou. When Emmett brought her in she had a worse heart beat then Emmett or Esme did so I was abit worried but everything seemed to be okay.

It was half past four now and Edward had just came back he was playing piano when Bella's heart changed it surprised me because it had only been two days it is supposed to be three or four.

I rushed down there seeing that everyone was down there Emmett and jasper were at the front, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme in the middle and Edward right at the back I went to stand next to Emmett within a couple seconds Bella's eyes flashed open but they weren't red they were gold...

**Hope you liked this chapter please, please review. If anyone has any ideas for some cool powers I could give Bella please do tell along with any other cool ideas thanks!**

**Love edward4eva :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**(Edwards's pov)**

She is so beautiful she is amazing her scent is like a drug I want her I want all of her but I can't have her. I simply don't deserve such a beautiful women. I knew almost as soon as I saw her face that she was my mate when Alice had taken us all shopping today I had a feeling that something wasn't right that I wasn't meant to be hear but I didn't realize that feeling was right I should have been there I should have made sure Emmett didn't turn her. Because now we have damned this beautiful women to an eternity of misery, I wanted to feel bad and I did but I also felt relief I don't want her to die.

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small gasp as I saw her. She looked amazing in blue. With her perfect brown hair that had red copper tints in it that you could see slightly a human wouldn't have been able to see this except maybe in the sun but us vampires could, I could. I wanted to stay with to protect her forever so I stood a little behind her and after a couple of seconds Alice thought to me

_'im so happy that you have found your mate your already protecting her it's amazing'._

I growled I didn't want anybody to know that id found my mate they would think that it was horrible they wouldn't think I deserved her and they were right I didn't so I said

"That's not true I just wanted to stand here Alice"

She smiled but I ignored her I started to focus on what the others were thinking. Everyone except Carlisle and jasper were confused, jasper and Carlisle were still blocking me from their minds.

The next day was horrible all I wanted to do was stand by my love but I didn't I started to play the piano instead.

The next day I went hunting well at least that's what I told everyone in truth I went out to my special place. I couldn't read Bella thoughts which also made me nervous what is happening was she in pain. Well of course she's in pain but how much I thought to myself when I came home I started to play the piano again but when I heard Bella's heart stop I immediately went upstairs to see. The other had entered in a protective line boys upfront and girls at the back I could have gone upfront but I decided to stay at the very back but I could still see her clearly. When she opened her eyes everyone was shocked they were gold.

(Bella's pov)

the pain was lessening it had gone everywhere but my heart, the pain started to get worse than ever before but I could hear something beside me it was like foot step and I could also hear cars someone far away.

I could smell things too I could smell honeycomb, peppermint, grapefruit, lilac, lavender, apple pie and something that was so sweet and delicious she could not describe it was intoxicating but in a good way it was absolutely amazing. Also there were other smells further away like tree moss, grass, petrol and other smell.

Suddenly she could hear a heartbeat it was so loud at first she didn't realize were it was coming from but then she did it was her heart it was going so fast and then out of nowhere it stopped. she felt her muscles loosen slightly she didn't feel any pain anymore but everything was black, she couldn't see but then she realized that her eyes were still closed, the last thing she thought before she opened them was gold, she didn't understand why that one word came to her but it did.

she snapped her eyes open and saw a white sealing but it wasn't like anything usual it was weird she could see everything, every groove every dot she could see the dust and everything around her and that's when she realized she wasn't alone. there were six people beside her six gorgeous inhumanly beautiful people she went to get off of what she was laying on but suddenly she was in front of a man that she hadn't realized was there she didn't understand how she had gotten off the table, and why she was in front of this man she went to run backwards because of their closeness but ended up somehow running u=into a wall behind her before she even went to move. She realized that there were actually seven people in front of her.

"hello Bella this is my family my name is Carlisle Cullen" a beautiful slick blonde haired man with golden eyes said he looked to be only twenty two years old yet his eyes showed some kind of wisdom that was far beyond his age. I smelled him from were I was it was strange but he seemed to smell of grapefruit. He was slender but muscular.

"hello Bella my name is Esme im Carlisle's wife" a beautiful women said you could see she looked happy, she had wavy caramel colored hair she had a heart shaped face and slight dimples she looked around twenty six she also had that wisdom in her eyes. She smelled of apple pie.

"my name is jasper hale" a man just as beautiful said he had beautiful honey colored hair, golden eyes he seemed to have crescent shaped scar on his shoulders and neck he looked to be around 20 years old but still had those eyes that showed too much wisdom he was also slender yet muscular. He smelled of honeycomb

"my name is Alice Cullen im jaspers wife" she said ecstatic she was pixie like with sharp features, spiky black short hair, golden wisdom filled eyes and looked to be about eighteen years old despite height. She smelt of lilac.

"hi im Emmett Cullen" the man boomed happily, he had dark short curly brown hair with the same wisdom filled eyes but also childlike eyes, he was beautiful, burly and very muscular and quite tall. He looked to be twenty years old. He smelled of peppermint.

"hi im Rosalie hale Emmett's wife" she smiled she had wavy long blonde hair, astonishingly beautiful, with a supermodel physique, looks like she could be a swim suit model, she looks to be eighteen years old with the same wisdom filled eyes. She smelled of lavender.

I looked at the last person as did everyone else I could tell they were waiting for him to speak I recognized this as the person that I almost ran into but I never really looked at him I was too shocked at my speed but now that I did I was shocked. This man had tousled bronze hair, with golden eyes they were filled with wisdom, he was definatly the most beautiful person in the room, in fact beautiful wasn't the right word he was more like a Greek god, he was perfection and he was the one that smelt amazing like something so good that it couldn't be described. I had these urges that I didn't understand so I ignored them to the best of my abilities. Suddenly I felt this burning in my throat and I went up and wrapped my hand around it wishing I could soave it but of course it didn't work. All the people in front of me laughed. But one stood out it sounded like the voice of the angel that helped with the burning I snapped my head up and our eyes met. Then we were interrupted by the short pixie girl Alice that said

"By the way you're a vampire now" everyone looked at her in shock including me. Then she shrugged her shoulders and said

"I saw that this would be the best way to tell her"

Everyone's eyes shifted to me but I hardly realized I was too busy thinking over this. _What the fuck I can't be a vampire I mean it would be cool to be one but there fictional characters, there not real. But then I thought over everything. the mysterious growl I heard before passing out, the burning pain, the angels voice, the gorgeous people that were inhumanly beautiful and the fact that I could hear, smell and see better than ever before and the fact that somehow I can dart across a room without even realize im moving. Was I really a vampire!_

**Hey everyone hope you liked and I hope that you review it makes me feel lonely when you don't (sob, sob!) I think that im gonna make my chapter goal thirty instead of twenty**

**Love edward4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone hope you liked my last chapter, im not getting many reviews but im still gonna keep writing. I do not own this Stephanie Meyers does. (sob, sob whhhhhhhhhyyyyy does this always have to happen to me I want to own Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvator, Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen etc. but I never get to have them life's so unfair sob) hahahahaha LOL**

**CHAPTER 5**

**(Bella's pov)**

"WOW" that is all I could manage I was feeling so many emotions I couldn't figure out proper speech I was amazed, shocked, relieved and tons of other emotions put together I really am a vampire or at least I hope, because it would be so embarrassing if they were tricking me. It would explain why there so beautiful probably really famous people tricking me how pitiful it would be if this wasn't real I then realised I would just have to experiment.

"Well if im really a vampire prove it" all the vampires stood there for a minute and then suddenly Carlisle wasn't in front of me anymore I looked around but couldn't see him. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder and I spun around and Carlisle was there smirking. I laughed quietly and my angel sighed. _Yes I called him angel because he still hasn't introduced himself yet. _I flung around and saw him he looked sheepish I raised an eyebrow and he simply shook his head lightly.

I turned back to Carlisle and he said

"Welcome to our family Bella, we are all vampire I changed Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Edward. Alice and jasper were changed by other vampires they then joined us im sure some of us will explain how we were changed later but for now I think we should get your thirst under control but I would like to tell you that Emmett was the one that changed you" I looked to Emmett and smiled

"thank you very much Emmett I will never ever forget this I owe you, I looked at everyone and said I owe you all, but I was wondering what am I supposed to do know."

Carlisle smiled and said "well if you'd like you could live with us, you could be a part of our family if not it's up to you"

Before I could even think things over Alice interrupted and said

"Carlisle she is already a part of this family she is my sister" "and mine" Emmett said "me to" jasper said. "Me to" Rosalie said. "I already think of you as my daughter Bella" Esme said.

I also think of you as my daughter Bella".

I smiled and felt like crying but the tears never came they felt like family too. I then realised that Edward still hadn't said anything, did he hate me. Oh god I really hope he didn't hate me because I loved him. _Wait loved him what the hell did I really love him….. No! Wait yes; yes I did oh god im doomed. _

"Well if it is okay with _everyone" _I said directing the everyone to Edward. He frowned and said "yes" I smiled but tried to cover it up I wasn't fooling anyone though.

"I don't want to intrude" I said shyly.

"Bella you are not intruding you are a part of the family" Carlisle said almost anxiously I guess he really wanted me a part of the family.

I smiled really wide and the rest smiled with me. "Yes I will gladly be a part of this family". Suddenly my throat started to burn again.

"well I think we can introduce ourselves better later but why don't we all go hunting, then well come home and organise some things that Bella I have to admit might be difficult".

"Okay but what do you mean hunt because from what little I know about vampires don't they burn in the sun and don't they kill humans because I really don't want to kill a human".

Everyone sighed in relief I think and I said curiously "what?" "Bella the reason we have gold eyes is because we only drink animal blood not human we do not harm humans, and we don't burn in the sun we sort of sparkle so to speak"

I couldn't help it I started to laugh "are you serious we sparkle". They laughed too. "Yes we sparkle" Emmett said well boomed out. I could see Alice jumping up and down impatiently so I said "Alice if you would like to do something you can do it". "YES" she squealing and was suddenly jumping and hugging me really tightly. "Wow" I said shocked but happy I smiled. "My new favourite sister. Sorry rose" Rosalie mock glared, but smiled and came to me slowly everyone stared at her shock as she lightly hugged me and went back to join Emmett. Emmett then ran and scooped me up into a teddy bear hug. I smiled but then went rigged. A teddy bear.

OMG the bear how could I forget the bear. I pushed him back but I forgot my strength and he went out the window. My hand went to my mouth. "Emmett" I screamed. But suddenly he was floating up in the air still out the window everyone stood there shocked. I wanted hug him to say sorry and suddenly he was floating towards me then he fell to the floor and I ran to him and said im so sorry I just remembered about the bears and it scared me I didn't know I was so strong im so sor…" he cut me off mid-sentence by saying "wow Bella that's one cool talent and plus there is nothing wrong with it was kind of refreshing to have that happen nobody here has the balls to go against me" he laughed and stood up proud of himself but I was still confused "what do you mean by talent" I said.

"well Bella some vampires have talents, Alice can see the future" I gaped like a fish "yes Bella I can see the outcome of the decisions people make" "wow that's so cool" I replied she smiled "is that all" I said curiously. "Actually. Jasper can feel and control people's emotions to a certain extent" "wow that's really cool" I said bewildered. "Thank you Bella" he gently smiled. "And last but not least Edward can read peoples mind. "Edward" I asked wondering if that's the name of my angel. "Oh sorry Bella this is Edward Cullen" Carlisle said. "Oh nice to meet you Edward" he smiled but left it at that. I frowned slightly. But then remembered that he can read my mind. "Wait" I almost yelled. "You can read my mind" I asked worriedly hoping it wasn't true.

Finally he spoke for the first time his eyes on mine I melted "no I can't read your mind Bella you are the first person that I haven't been able to read" he softly smiled and I bit my lip. Jasper smiled and I remembered he could feel my emotions. I looked at him and he winked. God that was embarrassing. "So what is my talent"? I asked definatly curious. "Well when Emmett fell out of the window you floated him towards you so I'd say that you can move things with your mind" Carlisle said smiling softly.

"Cool" I said and Emmett boomed with laughter. Well we should definatly hunt now let's go" Carlisle said. "I don't know how" I replied nervously. "Doesn't worry well teach you everyone said including Edward? I was happy.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please REVIEW I will appreciate it thanks. The next chapter will be the hunts send me PMs or reviews of maybe what you want to happen on the hunt like maybe there should be the wolves attack because they violated the treaty or maybe there should be camping humans but Bella shows self-control etc. P.S that will not be Bella's only power she will be a unique vampire what should her powers be. Enlighten me!**

**Me: "I know that im only 14 but I love you will you leave Bella and live with me."**

**Edward: "of course I will love you are my other half Bella was just pretty."**

**Edward gets on one knee and Sais "Bella will you marry me"**

**I say yes and we have spent the night together.**

**(My dream come true LOL) Jamie Cullen**

**Love Edward4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 6**

**(BELLASPOV)**

It felt exhilarating running through the forest just before we left running out of the house everyone said almost at the same time. I wonder if you can beat eddikins here. Edward lightly growled then and said "my names not eddikins". We all laughed including me. We started running Edward and I was running up front.

We were running so fast but yet everything seemed to be going slow around us like we were walking I could hear and smell everything. I could see the flies and mosquitos that were flying in the air. I could see the detail of every leaf and flower. I could smell my new family behind me and I could smell moss.

Suddenly I smelt something really gross. I had no idea what it was but suddenly everyone stopped I at first didn't notice. So I kept running but then Edwards arms wrapped around me and tugged me back I struggled to get away but I did I shoved him off and he went flying back I went over to the rest of the family and said slightly annoyed

"What was that for"? They all stared at me confused. But then jasper said astonished

"Can't you smell that"?

"Smell what that disgusting smell what is that anyway". They were all gaping at me.

"Bella that is human blood newborn vampires are supposed to think that is the best smell in the world newborns usually can't control there urges and they go for the humans".

"Well cool I don't like human blood that's good". "Wow" they all said together. I suddenly had this urge to kiss Edward.

Jasper chuckled. But then as my feeling got more intense jasper grew hard in his pants. That's when I chuckled. He tried to cover himself up. But it didn't really work wow was he big. Everyone was staring at us confused even Edward. Jasper must have been blocking his mind or something.

"Oh god, please stop feeling like that Bella, please he begged again".

I felt like blushing but my cheeks never heated up, must be a vampire thing. Emmett started to chuckle and said "jasper has a hard on, jasper has a hard on" over and over again until said "um I'll try, sorry jasper".

He nodded and I tried to think of something depressing and then I remembered that Edward didn't like me. "Wow Bella how did you go from feeling that for Edward to feeling that".

"Because I remembered what I feel and then I remembered that he hates me". I replied.

When Alice and Edward said together "who are you talking about Bella"?

"Nobody" I whispered. But they knew better. Suddenly Alice's expression went blank and she stopped moving obviously having another vision. Hey guys let's leave them alone we don't really need to hunt we should let them do it alone" she smiled and I was confused.

They all said there good buys and ran off. Leaving me and Edward _alone_. "Well do you want to hunt" he said with a bright smile.

"Sure" I replied also with a wide smile and we ran off Edward was in front of me when suddenly he stopped and grabbed me around the waist and turned my back towards him. "Close your eyes, what do you smell".

"I smell that gross human smell" and suddenly I smelt this other smell it was sweet and delicious. "And this other smell, it smells amazing". "Go after that smell Bella". So I did I had to jump over the river to get there and to my surprise I actually made it. Edward was close behind I found out what the smell was it was bear. I was scared for a second but then I remembered I was stronger now I felt like I wanted revenge. So I lunged, I took it down easy and then I bit into its neck and drank. It was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. I turned around and Edward was there looking again like a Greek god I couldn't help it I felt this urge to kiss him and so that's what I did I ran up to him with vampire speed and smacked my lips against his. It was an amazing d=feeling and soon we were moving together our body's seemed to lock together perfectly like we were made together. Then he pushed me against a tree and we were at it again.

He had his hands everywhere I had just taken off his shirt when he moved back and growled I was confused. But then I saw them there were a bunch of people who weren't wearing shirts behind us. They were grimacing. Edward quickly put his shirt on whilst explaining what and who they were. Apparently they were shapshifting werewolves I gasped but I could understand I mean if there's vampires why not werewolves. He also explained about the treaty.

One of the men stepped forward and with a sneer said "Cullen, you have broken the treaty". We have broken the treaty but with good reason. "And what is this good reason" the man said with I sneer. "Sam this women was dying she had been mauled by a bear". Can you prove this"? Yes I can but I will need to get the vampire who turned her because he was the one who found her". Bella can you go back to the house and get everyone". No you go I'll be fine".

"Bella I don't want to leave you here alone" "Edward pleases" I begged with a lame attempt of puppy dog eyes he melted though. "Fine" and he was gone with a kiss on the lips I smiled. "So how do you guys change" I said nervously. It looked like they didn't want to talk but a younger buy that looked to be only fifteen stepped forward and said "hey im Seth, and we shapshift really easy we just have to think about it and we do". That's really cool".

"How long have you been a vampire for" he asked casually. Well I was bitten three days ago and the transition finished a couple of hours ago". They all took a step back. "What". You're a new bloodsucker, why don't you want to kill us". Well it's sort of my talent; I think human blood smells disgusting". They all gaped at me. "

"Really" half of them said in sync. Yep. We kept talking but the leader wasn't happy about ten minutes later the rest of the Cullen's joined us and we were off to where I was found. We had explained everything to them but the leader didn't look convinced. Suddenly Edward stiffened and the leader Sam said "it doesn't really matter to us why you were turned its still against the treaty law that we agreed on". And that's when he turned. They all turned with him half unwillingly and they growled and stalked towards us. Emmett, jasper, Carlisle, and Edward stepped in front. The first one leaped toward Edward growling and it was on. They were attacking each other we vampires didn't want to kill them se they had the advantage. One of them was about to kill Edward and I screamed and then suddenly there was a light all around the werewolf's and suddenly they were against a wall

There were ten of the same women holding them against the wall by their throats. They all passed out from lack of oxygen. The woman then stepped back **(by the way the werewolf's in this story will be wearing shorts when they shape shift back to human form). **And was coming towards me when I saw her face I was astonished. Was that me? I looked the Sam but way more beautiful, now I was as beautiful as Alice or Esme or even Rosalie. And my eyes were no longer brown they were golden. The girl stepped closer and when they touched me they disappeared. The Cullen's were gaping at me. "What the hell was that" they all said even said it. I thought vampires only had one talent. "Well I guess your special Edward came up and took my hand to all the vampires except Edward, jasper, Carlisle and Alice, were in shock.

We all headed home talking about my new power they were also explaining how I look so beautiful and why my eyes were golden once we got in the house Carlisle said I think it's time to enrol you in forks high school. I groaned and everyone chuckled.

**Hey hope you liked this chapter please, please, please review. **

**Love edward4eva **


	7. Chapter 7

**hope you enjoy please please read and review.**

CHAPTER 7

(EDWARDS POV)

It had been two days since the wolf attack, two days since Bella became as vampire, two days since we decided that today we were going to go to school we had planned it. Bella was going to be Emmett's sister that was just found, Carlisle and Esme had done all the paperwork and now we were all going back to school. But it had also been two days since me and Bella told each other that we loved each other she had moved into my room already, everyone had loved it especially Esme she was so happy that me and Bella were together she was already planning the wedding with Rosalie and Alice. I hadn't even asked her to marry me yet. But I was going to. Carlisle had bought her the family crest on a beautiful ring like carlisles except more feminine.

I had gone to the jewellery makers in Port Angeles and designed a ring that would be perfect for her. I know that for some people purposing to someone after you only met them a few days ago is stupid and people don't do it but for vampires its different when we find the one we love its forever we can't live without them anymore they are our other half, so I wanted to propose to her now because I loved her an I wanted every guy to see her and no that she is taken.

(BELLAS POV)

Edward was acting strange like he was hiding something from me. I couldn't believe that he loved me to it was amazing to hear and it made me feel whole. I didn't understand that at first but after Carlisle explained it to me I understood. The Cullen's already thought of me as family. we had changed my last name to Cullen they said I could keep it as swan but I didn't want more memories of my father I was away from him and I didn't want to hear or speak of him again. I hadn't told the Cullen's why I was out in the woods yet but they didn't press for any answers they understood that I didn't want to speak of it.

Today wasn't going to be the best I was starting school as Bella Cullen, Emmett's long lost sister that the Cullen's decided to adopt. The good thing was that I didn't have to hide my feelings from anyone at school me and Edward were allowed to be together.

I was about to get rid of my towel and get dressed when Alice came through the door. "Bellaaaa" she squealed in excitement. "You have to wear this, no arguing I saw that you had to wear this. She put the garnet bag on Edwards's bookshelf and ran out of the room. I opened the garnet bag and saw. A blue tightly fitted blue silk top that looked beautiful, a bear of white jeans, and a pair of blue stilettos. There were also some gold hooped earrings. "Wow" I whispered to myself. Then I heard Alice chuckling "stupid vampire hearing" I muttered. Then I heard them all laugh.

I got dressed leaving my wavy hair to flow down my back and went down stairs. Edward smiled, well smirked I wondered what he was thinking. Edward was also wearing a white shirt with dark almost black blue jeans and white sneakers that looked brand new. Not surprising when it comes to Alice even though I have only been with her for a few days I had already learnt that with Alice you wear it once and then never again.

Emmett was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a black unbuttoned shirt on top with blue jeans. Rosalie was wearing the same jeans and shirt as me except her shirt was a light blue, and her shoes were also light blue. Next to Rosalie was jasper he was wearing a white shirt with dark blue jeans. Next to him was Alice she again was wearing the same thing as me._ We all matched it was pretty funny actually but it seemed to go with everything it seemed natural._ Except Alice had on a dark blue top with dark blue stilettos. Carlisle and Esme had already gone out. Carlisle had gone to the hospital and Esme had gone shopping for more decorations for Edward and is room.

We all headed out side me, Edward, Alice and jasper took the Volvo. And Rosalie and Emmett took the jeep. I was worried about what the school was going to think of the new Cullen member. I knew that the Cullen's were already going to this school but they hadn't been back to school ever since I started my transformation so it had been a week. A few minutes later I saw the sign outside of a big building it said welcome to forks high school. I took an unnecessary breath. Edward got out of the driver's seat and came and opened my door once I was out he took my hand and wrapped his right hand around my waist. The rest of the family was behind us as we walked over to the office to get my new time table. The receptionist looked up as we came in and smiled but when she noticed me she sort of glared, I wondered why. Edward growled too low for a human to hear and said "she's jealous of you because of your beauty and the fact that she has a huge crush on me. I growled lightly and the Cullen's chuckled. I didn't like her liking Edward he was mine.

After we got my new time table I looked at what I had first, I had biology with Edward, luckily for me I was good at this subject but also that vampires remember everything that they have ever been told they don't forget anything so the cullens had been jamming as much of each subject that they could into my tiny brain I didn't no it was possible to know so much without my head exploding. We left the office and went straight threw the front doors of forks high school.

As soon as we walked in everyone stared, first at the rest of the cullens then at Edward then at me, when the girls looked at me they were shooting daggers, but when the boys looked at me they were all lusty and I noticed that a few of them were hard, I grimaced. Edward suddenly growled to low for humans to hear.

(JASPER POV)

Edward is really getting on my nerves, he will go from feeling smug because bellas his to feeling disqusted by someones thoughts that included him sexually then he would go to full out furious when the boys would imagine and lust over her. I swear if he didn't tone down the emotions I was going to explode. I was probably going to kill every male in the room, plus have sex with alice, plus be totally and utterly disgusted. Edward growled reading my thoughts probably. He put both arms around bella and walked around the corner me, alice, Rosalie and Emmett had different class's.

(EDWARD POV)

There thoughts were horrible. So many sexual positions they were making k=me sick and angry. Me and bella entered our biology class and the old biology teacher looked up and stared at bella he was thinking about how hot she was I was gonna kill him if he didn't stop. We took our seats in the only two empty seats. The class was boring just some lusty kids. Grrrrrr.

After class ended we had to go our separate ways we had different classs. She started to turn to leave for the opposite direction but then I got an idea. And I smacked my lips against hers and slamed her against a locker lightly so we wouldn't break it. She new what I was doing I was telling everyone that she was mine. We kissed passionately a teacher was close tro turning the corner. Everyone boy and girl were staring at us so I moved my lips to her neck then to her shoulder then back to her lips I fisted her hair and she fisted mine. The teacher was about to come around the corner so slowly we separated. Everyone was staring in shock. I smirked and left.

**sorry that this chapter was not interesting i just dont no what to do with the whole highschool thing i mean she is immune to human blood, and she stronger and faster then any human. please please tell me something interesting to write with for the school chapter next. PLEASE R&R i have gotten only five reviews i am a bit dissapointed. **

**love edward4eva**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy! I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers does.**

CHAPTER 8

(BELLAS POV)

I didn't know what had gotten into Edward but I didn't complain because I wanted all the girls to know he was mine. I started to walk to my class with everyone staring at me I just smiled. As I got into my class I saw that the only seat left was with a guy named mike newton he was looking at me lustfully and I could smell his arousal it was pretty gross.

I went and sat next to him and he started staring at my boobs. I gasped and fake cleared my throat he looked me in the eyes for a second and then looked at my boobs again. The nerve this kid had. I fake cleared my throat again except when he looked into my eyes I made them frightening he almost shat his pants he moved a little and looked away to his paper. I smirked to myself.

I was listening to Edward on the other side of the school now not focusing on what was happening around me I heard him growling lightly. And then I felt someone's hand go into my jean pants. For a second I was frozen with shock remembering how my father Charlie raped me. I was scared but then I remembered that I was stronger now and I snatched his hands out of my pants and said "how dare you" I almost yelled it to.

Suddenly I heard Edward snap something on the other side of the school it was so loud I wasn't sure if the students had also heard it. Suddenly Edward was pinning mike against the wall glaring at him tightening his hands only enough to make it slightly hard to breath the teacher and students were gasping Emmett and jasper were in here next glaring at mike obviously Edward had told them what happened before he came in here.

Edward then said loudly and menacingly "if you ever touch her again or even look at her wrong I will snap your ugly little neck".

He growled lightly and dropped mike to the floor. The students were so shocked that they were frozen not saying anything. The teacher then came up to us and said

"Emmett, jasper, Edward and Bella go to the principal's office now you to mike".

Mike got off the floor shakily and we all went to the office. The boys kept mike at the front to keep him away from me.

"Bella" jasper said.

"Yes jasper" I replied.

"When mike touched you were frightened it almost knocked me to the ground why was that". I just remembered that happening in my other life"

I whispered the last word so mike couldn't hear. The boys except for mike looked at me strangely. Ow I forgot that I hadn't told them about my human life

"I will explain at home"

I whispered.

"Edward what did you snap back there"

Emmett said curiously.

"The table"

we stared at him incredulously.

"Edward we could be exposed"

I whisper yelled.

"I know im sorry".

He replied full of guilt. We shook our heads.

Emmett and jasper got suspended for three days. Edward got suspended for a week and mike got suspended for a week and a half. It was lucky that we couldn't afford to go on documentation because Edward wanted to press charges. I didn't get suspended which Edward was not happy about he didn't want me to go to school without him. But I reassured him by saying that Alice and Rosalie will be with me and then I three days Emmett and jasper will be with me. I don't know how the hell Edward explained how he broke the table but he did. I think he might have paid off the teachers or flirted or something. I have no idea. Carlisle and Esme were not impressed but they understood he would do the same if someone did that to Esme except he might not have choked mike. Emmett and jasper were surprised that me or Edward didn't snap and kill him, so were rose and Alice. What really pissed Edward off was the fact that the whole time mike was apologising to me he was planning to do it again. it almost made Edward snap… again.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Im so sorry to do this but im hardly getting any reviews so until I get 5 more reviews im not gonna do another chapter but when I get 5 more reviews I will continue. Im really sorry but I don't want to continue writing if no one likes it!**

**Love edward4eva**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone it's me (obviously) I said PM a reviewer telling them that I would have this chapter up very soon but then whilst I was writing I got some serious writers block so I apologise to that reviewer :( im reaaaaaaallllllllllllly sorry! Anyway here is this chapter!**

**I do not own anything except the plot line Stephanie Meyers owns everything else (pouts)!**

CHAPTER 9

(BELLAS POV) THE VERY NEXT DAY!

I still couldn't believe that Edward, Emmett and jasper were suspended we couldn't spend one moment away from each other and know I had to be away from him for like six hours a day. For a week it was going to be one horrible week. I didn't know whether I was going to live through it.

I had gotten ready for school early eagerly waiting so I could hurry up and get this day over with. I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tightly fitted cotton shirt that sleaves went to just below my shoulder I also wore a pair of white stilettos. Alice and her stupid stilettos most of me and Edwards wardrobe was full of silk and satin shirts for me but I managed to find one cotton shirt I didn't really want to many boys stairing at me today I was a bit scared to be without Edward to be honest but I knew that those fears were stupid because I was a vampire know. But I couldn't forget what happened in my human life ever and I didn't like that.

Alice and Rosalie were wearing similar clothes to me. Alice with a pair of black jeans and a dark purple cotton top and dark purple stiletto. She wanted us to almost always match so even though you could see clearly on her face that she did not enjoy the cotton top she wore it because she promised that I could choose what top I wear today. Rosalie came downstairs then wearing a dark blue tightly fitted cotton top that was a beautiful ocean blue with black jeans and ocean blue stilettos. How Alice found all these matching stilettos was a mystery to me.

me Alice and Rosalie then said our goodbyes and left in Alice's yellow porch after she begged and begged Carlisle finally allowed her to dry it to school.

When we arrived at school everyone was staring I still wasn't used to it but that was because it was only my second day I was sure that I would be used to it soon. We had a little time left so we went to the cafeteria. We picked up some unnecessary food and went to our table which was the closest to the back set of doors and was furthest away from any other table. We picked at our food pretending to eat it. When Alice went into a vision. We sat there silently waiting for her vision to finish when it did she stared straight at me.

"What" I said curiously.

She got a piece of paper and pen out of her bag and began to draw. She was drawing a person's face luckily all vampires were extremely good artists. I didn't recognise the face at first but then after she had finished I did it was my father Charlie! I had never explained what happened to me when we got home because the family was still talking about school.

"Bella who is this man" she asked curiously.

"T that's my f father Charlie" I nearly choked on the words.

"Bella he's at the school looking for you".

**Sorry everyone that it's a short chapter ill make the next chapter longer! Please review**

**Love edward4eva :)**


End file.
